The Feild Trip no one Forgot
by Hide-san
Summary: Always wondered what the hetalia characters would do on a feild trip...?..you do now. [[Warning: Contains multiple parings, different languages (Keep google translate on hand) ,fluff, and minor cursing]]
1. The Bus Ride part 1

**So this is a fanfic about me and my friends when we went on a school field trip.. we also decided it should be FLUFFY..so FLUFFY.. you ****won't see straight ever again.. not counting this chapter.. there will also be many couples.. some you don't like.. ****some you will like...and some crack ones. Also the way I portray characters might be different from your way so no flaming..please..in my mind Alfred's your normal American, Yong-soo is a nice Korean, and Matthew..is like a fart...silent.. and stings if your to close... Ew. So this is also Koreas point of view..it will change between chapters.. and this is also AU Hetalia..so no country will be actually called.. a country...**

I smiled as I packed my clothes for the school trip. Me and my friends were going to what Alfred called the "**MOST MAGICAL PLACE IN THE WORLD DUUUUDE**!" _Which I think might be an over exaggeration_. I had just packed my clothes and layed on my bed thinking of how fun the upcoming trip would be. "아 ... 나는이 여행이 재미있을 것 바랍니다 .." I mumbled speaking in my native tong. I jumped up holding my knees close to my chest when my door slammed open suddenly. "Yong-soo! How dare you not tell your Gege about this!" My older brother Yao complained. "O-oh hyung.. I th-thought.. Young-hyung told you.." I mumbled. Yao wasn't my actual brother.. he was chinese and adopted me and my brother. "Grr.. uhg I guess I might not have heard him.. but next time aru, Tell me! I'm going to miss you two!" He smiled sitting down on my bed. I sighed and pulled my stuffed tiger out of his way before he sat "D-don't sit on Holang-i!" I mumbled pulling the tiger close. Yao snickered at me quite rudely "You've been very attatched to that toy aru! Specialy after you and Young decided not to sleep in the same bed.. or room aru" He smirked. I frowned "H-he got to big!.. he kept pushing me out of the bed.."

"Yeah right, more like_ your _**keun eongdeong-i **pushed **ME** out.."

I turned to see Young standing at the door.. with his grumpy face on. "H-hey! language Young-hyung!" I murmured. "Don't tell me what to do babo hyungje" Young murmured. Yao shot him a nasty glare but smiled. "Young..be nice to Yong-soo..anyways it's time for you two too sleep aru.." Yao stood up and left with Young leaving me alone. I smiled a little and ducked under the covers with my toy. "I hope it will be very fun!..Alpeuledeu-hyung will be there and so will Maeti-hyung!.." I chanted trying to get my self calmed down. Soon I fell asleep and dreamt of what tomorrow would hold for me.

"Uuuuhhhg.. Yo..yong-so-o-o.." Alfred groaned as he ran up to me. It was early in the morning because Florida was far away we had to get a early start. "H-ah..Alpeuledeu-hyung! it's not that b-bad.." I reassured him. _He just seemed to ignore me by using me as a some sort of..p illow?_ "Mmmm.. _Koreans are soft_..~" He murmered. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off "I'm not a bed" I pouted. Soon Matthew and his father arrived. Me, Feliciano, and Matthew all shared the same room and our chaperone was Matthews dad. "Hello uh..P-P.. peulaensiseu-nim!" I mumbled trying to get the mans name right. He looked over me and smiled "Ah_ Bonjour mon ame_! Aren't you just the **cutest little thing**!" He smiled. I blinked and looked over to Matthew. "Uh..he said Hello..my friend.." He whispered dully. I nodded and turned to see Feliciano. "Ah! Pelli! Pelli-hyung!" I smiled calling his name out. He looked over at me and smiled tackling me in a hug. I gasped pushing him off shivering. Hugs were not very common in my house.. actually it wasn't very common in most Asians houses. "Ve~ Sorry Yong-soo! " He chirped and continued to tackle Matthew in a hug. Soon we got to board the bus and I sat next to Alfred while Felinciano and Matthew sat infront of us. I looked around for a moment to see if I knew anyone else. Instantly I saw Ivan, a kid from Russia who scared and even bullied a few kids, And Natalia ,said Russians younger sister who was obsessed with him.. other than that she was pretty nice actually. I saw Young sitting with Ivan and frowned "H-hey Young-hyung!" I called out to him only to get a glare from him and an evil looking smile and wave from Ivan that sent shivers down my spine. "O-oi.." I murmured sliding back into my seat. Alfred looked at me a little worried and decided to change the subject "Eh! you bring any breakfast with ya dude?! I got.. coke.. and.. candy.." I frowned "You want my yogurt don't you.."

"_Maybe.."_

"Banana neoteu.. or Meipeul silobe..?"

"Banana.. nuto.. thing.."

"Here"

I sighed as he gulped down half of it then cringed. "Is this _Banana?" _I frowned "Yes..?" He gulped and smiled a smile that looked like 'I'm about to puke..' kind of smile. "O-oh.. it's _delicious_.."

"You don't like it.."

"No-"

"Maeti-hyung! Alpeuledeu-hyung doesn't want his yogurt... want it?"

Matthew turned around in his seat and nodded getting the yogurt gulping the rest down. After a few moments I couldn't find my self to finish mine. "U-um..Maeti..you want.. some Meipeul-" He quickly turned around smiling "**Maple!? **I'll take it!" He quickly took the yogurt from my hand and gulped it down faster than Alfred eating a burger. "W-woah.." Was all I could manage.

Soon after what felt like days but was actually 2 hours we got to a rest stop. I quickly woke up the sleeping Alfred who currently was sitting in his seat..and half of mine and stood surprised my legs could still work. "Ahh!" I smiled taking my time getting off the bus with the rest of the students. Matthew and I stretched when we got out and Alfred ran straight for the bathroom. I waited out side for him sitting on the bench whith Matthew and Felinciano. "Ve! Matthew it's so _hoooooot_..can I use you as pillow?!" The Italian did not wait for a reply but simply went ahead and layed his head on his shoulder. Matthew grumbled and I giggled a little using his other shoulder as a pillow."Ha!..Maeti-hyung is comfey!" I smiled. Soon Alfred came out and sat by me. I stared at his jacket for a moment wondering how he could wear that thing in this hot weather. "Hey..Alpeuledeu-hyung..can.. I wear.. coat.." Alfred blinked and smiled "Sure bro." I quickly slipped it on finding that the sleeves passed my finger tips and that it was roomy. "Hahhaha! It so very **big**!" I smiled. Matthew hung his head as I said that. "W-what!? did Yong-soo say something wrong!?" I frowned. Matthew shook his head 'no' "I-It's nothing... just something perverted _I remember Alfred telling me_!" I looked to Alfred and frowned. "H-hey I didn't say anything!.. but that was funny.. **I see what ya did there **Mattie! Ahhahahah!" He laughed loudly almost falling of the bench.

Just as quick as we got off we had to get back on. I sighed and thought of things we could do together. "Hm..Ah Alpeuledeu-hyung! what was that game called..?" Alfred blinked "Uhhh..which one...-?" I bit my lip thinking for an answer "Uuumm..t-trut..or..challenge..?" Alfred chuckled a little "Ya mean Truth or Dare? Okie dokie! lets play! I'll get the others" He leaned forward into the cracks of the seats as he asked the others. Soon they started playing using Feliciano's Truth or Dare app on his I pad.. pod.. thingy. "Ah! Yong-soo! Truth or dare!?"  
"Umm.. Truth?"

"Who is your favourite person! out of.. said group?"

"U-uh.." I gulped a little "Alpeuledeu-hyung..?" I mumbled. Matthew hung his head and Feliciano pouted while Alfred hug/crushed/choked me. "D'awwwwww thanks little bro!" He smiled.

I sighed as he let go and apologized instantly to Matthew and Feliciano. "Alright who's the next victim- I mean-.. no I meant victim! Ahahaha!" Alfred laughed. I sinked back into my seat thinking I may have chosen a bad game.

**Alright so I think I'll stop here for know. Hope you like it so far.**

**((Translation:**

**Korean: Hyung= Means older brother, younger males will call older males this if they are close. 아 ... 나는이 여행이 재미있을 것 바랍니다= Oh... I hope this trip will be fun. Keun eondeong-I= Big ass. Holang-I= Tiger. Babo hyeongji= Stupid brother. Alpledeu= Alfred. ((There are no 'F's in the Korean language, and 'R's are sometimes pronounced with an 'L' sound.)) Maeti= Mattie. Banana neoteu= Banana nut. Meipeul silobe=Maple syrup. Pelli= Feliciano. Peulaensiseu= Francis. Nim= Used for respect.**

**French: Bonjour mon ame= Hello my friend.**

**Chinese: Gege= Older brother.))**


	2. The Bus Ride part 2

**Okay so second chapter.. might be fluffy.. might not.. and the last one.. I may have.. been half asleep.. on the first chapter.. and spelled MANY.. things wrong.. but...OH LOOK I'LL START NOW.**

After many embarrassing dares and horrible truths the group settled down for a few minutes until.. "Ah..Yong-soo..can I play your video game..?" Matthew mumbled from the front seat. I huffed having just started. "N-no..sorry..one minute" I mumbled and continued. After about 5 minutes Matthew turned around again and asked "Yong-soo..can I play **now**..?" I bit my lip "Er..o-one minute.."

"**Now**?"

"U-uh no..not yet.."

"**Now?"**

"**Maeti-hyung!"**

"_Is that a yes_?"

"UHHHHhhhg" I groaned. Alfred chuckled loudly "Stop it bro..he plays that game _religiously_!" The american snickered. I frowned pouting "Hush it..it is good game.." I murmured. "So does that mean I can play it** now **eh?"

A few hours passed and I thought this ride would never end. I thought about taking a nap, but did not in fear I might snore! How embarrassing. "Oi..Alpeuledeu-hyung.. when..will we be..at hotel..?" He sighed and shrugged "Dunno.." I looked to Matthew who finally got to play my game and frowned. "Maeti.. Maeti-hyung.. can I see.. bear?" I said pointing to his stuffed bear. His eye twitched before replying. "No." I whimpered at his reply and asked again this time using my cute face. It seemed to work this time. "U-uh.. f-fine.. take it.." He mumbled his face turning a shade of pink. I smiled thanking him and snuggled with the bear. "Here! Take Holang-i!" He turned around and took the small tiger. "Hmm.. Yong-soo what does Holang-i mean..?"

"Tiger"

"Why not call it _Tiger_?"

"..."

"...Eh..?"

"Hush.. it.. is.. um.."

**"ANCIENT KO-RE-AN SECRET!" **I rolled my eyes at Alfred's comment. "No..it is **Old ..Yankee secret!" **This time he rolled his eyes. "Oh hush..it sounds better when a hero says it!" I blinked. "Hero? You?..." He nodded his eyes bright and happy. I just chuckled at the idea of him wearing tights and a cape. I tried to hide my laughter but ..who could after that image? "_H-ha.. hah_...**HAHAHHAHA**!" I laughed. He pouted "Why are you laughing!?" I wiped a few tears from my eyes and tried to stop shaking with laughter. "Ha- Uh..It..it nothin-HAhhaha!" Feliciano turned around probably wondering why I was laughing so hard. "Ve~..Yong-soo's ridere così difficile!" He smiled. Alfred huffed "I still don't get what's so funny!" Matthew turned around and smirked "It's not your fault.. you're not the smartest twin in the world eh.." Alfred glared at him "Hush Frenchy boy.."

Matthew chuckled "Love ya to eh!" I finally calmed down listening to Alfred and Matthew. Alfred had told me they were once brothers.. but some family issues happened and ..Tada!.. "H-ha.. um.. s-sorry!" I mumbled. Alfred was quiet for a few minutes before trying to ask again. "Hey..so what were you laughing at..? hmm..?" I thought it over for a minute before telling him. "You.. in.. tight.. and cape.. you know.. supah hero!" I smiled. He thought for a moment. "How's that funny!? That's sexy!" Matthew choked from his seat "Oh god-..poor Young-soo..that image.. o-oh gosh!" Feliciano chuckled "Ah s-so bad!" He played along. Alfred just huffed and crossed his arms. "I bet Yong-soo liked it!" I frowned. _Should I lie.. or be good friend.. such hard decisions_. "U-uh.." He looked at me expecting an answer "Any day now...back me up~" I gulped. "Um.. you.. are very.. uh.. yeppeun..?" He smiled largely and patted me on the back "See!? I'm.. what.. he.. said!" I couldn't help but hear Feliciano murmur "No Alfie..that is what **she** said! Ve~ haha!

We** FINALLY **made it to the hotel and lugged our things up three flights of stairs and split up with each other. Honestly only Alfred left since he did not room with us sadly. "Ahh!" I sighed as I fell on to the clean sheets of the bed. "Vé! I guess me and Yong-soo share bed?" Feliciano asked seeing as there were only 2 beds. Matthew nodded as he came in with his father. I quickly shot up from the bed even though I did not want to. I had never met Matthews dad and did not want to make a bad first impression. "A-ah Hello!" I bowed. Francis nodded "Now, Now! you don't have to do zat! Ah~ I am just glad to be here finally!" He smiled sitting down on the other bed. I gulped, _he seemed nice_. "Alright boys! I know how ze little boys don't like ze showers.. but you know you will all have to take one!" I heard Matthew sigh and Feliciano groan. "Oh come on boys I know we just got here.. but it will be good for you, no?"

After all the figuring out who slept with who and the shower deal we finally all got settled down. Matthew slept in my bed while Feliciano slept with Francis. We had made the plan of switching beds every night so everyone got to sleep everywhere. _"G.. good night hyung." _I mumbled scooting closer to him under the covers. I heard him mummer a '_good.. ni.. t..' _back and chuckled. _He must be sleepy.. I know I should go to sleep.. but."Hyung.. I can't sleep.." _I whispered. He turned to face me and sighed._ "Want me to sing you a lullaby?" _He asked sarcastically. I smiled _"That would be nice.." I whispered back. _He chuckled _"Give me a moment.." _After a few minutes of probably thinking he answered back. **"Uhhhh.. something.. something.. words.. singing.. lala lalala.." **

I pouted. **"That is not song."** He stuck his tong out_ "Maybe it is.. fine um.. Close your eyes~ Little boy~ Close your eyes~ Little boy~ Close your eyes~ Close your eyes~ Close them tight.." _He sang in a whisper. _To be honest. He sang terribly. But somehow it managed to knock me out and I held close to my holang-i._ Matthew smiled _"Aww.. he looks adorable with his mouth shut eh.." _He chuckled lightly and kissed Yong-soo on the head before turning over and going to sleep.

**I told you I'd throw in some fluff.. next chapter will be better.. I swear.. maybe..**

**Oh yes credits..Hetalia will never belong to me.. sadly...**

**((Translations: **

**Korean: Hyung= Means older brother, younger males will call older males this if they are close. Yeppeun= Pretty. Alpeuledeu= Alfred ((There are no F's in the Korean language and R's are sometimes pronounced as L's...so the opposite of Japan's accent)) Maeti= Mattie.**

**Italian: ridere così difficile: laughing so hard. **

**Canadian: Eh= *cough***_It is the natural mating call of the Canadian_***cough* Um..it ..means...eh..))**


	3. Sea World part 1

**Okay so.. I'm a weirdo.. we can all establish that right?. Okay so I saw on my views/visitors thing for this story that Americans, Canadians, Koreans, Austrians, Argentinians ..(That's probably not right..), Mexicans, Brazilians, People from Puerto Rico...Even though probably half of them probably didn't even like my story.. I still died with happiness overload inside... :'D**

When I woke up I saw that only Francis and Feliciano were up. "Hnn.." I mumbled rubbing my eyes sitting up. I must have woken up Matthew too because soon after I sat up he did too. 'G'mornin eh.." He mumbled sloppy. I chuckled a little getting up and stretching, I went through my bag to search for some clothes for today since our first stop was SeaWorld. I choose a pair of blue swim shorts and a white water-resistant shirt. Matthew wore a normal blue shirt and a pair of blue-jean shorts. Feliciano was dressed from head to toe in red. It was quite funny to see, he looked like red crayon! "Vé! We are going to SeaWorld! I heard there's a whale! and watery rides! and aaaah! To bad Ludy couldn't come!" He frowned at the end of his sentence. I gave him a reassuring smile. "It.. okay Pelli.. Ludeubihi would.. want Pelli to have fun.. right?" Feliciano nodded smiling. "Thank you.. you.. are right."

We soon got their and paired up with Alfred. After getting our tickets we walked around for a bit. "Ah this place..so big!" I smiled taking a picture of the many stores and the scenery. He smiled "Of course it's big! It's like the best place on Earth!.. or was that California.. huh.." He shrugged. Matthew sighed complaining that it was to hot down here and I nodded in agreement. Alfred rolled his eyes "Hey it's better than Canada! We'd be freezing there! Ahahaha!" Matthew seemed angered by this for unknown reasons and slapped his brother. I gulped and moved away as the two started bickering. "A-ah..I forgot they did this.." I mumbled. Feliciano just nodded. "Oooh! Lookie a ride! Come magnifica!" He smiled dragging me along to one of the biggest rides I've ever seen. I mentally died inside as we got there. I was scared of heights, and that ride was defiantly TOO high. "A-ah I..I think I'll stay b-b-back.." Matthew bit his lip and nodded and Alfred nodded too. "Ah looks like it's just you and me!" Francis smiled rubbing my shoulder. I gulped not wanting to be left alone but they left to head for the entrance while I sat with Francis. "So Young-soo..thats a strange name, where are you from originally..?" I bit my lip a little. "K-Korea..South!.. s-south.." I murmured. He nodded and smiled. "I am from France~ If you could not tell, no?" I blinked a little and nodded "A-ah.." Francis was quiet for a while "So Yong-soo, Do you have siblings?"

"I have an older twin.. his name is.. Young-hyung.."

"Mmm.. parent?"

"Adoptive.. parent.. His name.. is Yao-hyung.."

"Oh you are adopted? How interesting!" He smiled. I frowned a little wondering how that was interesting. "Hm.. th-they might be off by.. n-now.." I murmured. Francis nodded standing up and I followed him to the exit. I saw Matthew and Alfred standing their by themselves. "Oh? Where's Pelli!?" I asked concerned. Matthew frowned "He hasn't got off yet.. we didn't ride.." He whispered. I was a little shocked but hid it. "O-oh okay.." The question was going to annoy me all day. What happened?

**[Flash Back]**

_I followed Alfred to the entrance shaking. I hated heights. "H-hey Alfie..is it okay if I back out now eh..?" Alfred turned around and pouted. "B-but you can't! Who will ride with me- I mean you can't be a wimp!" He cried. I winced. "B-but Alfie..I'm scared.." I mumbled. He froze for a moment. "I-I'm sorry Mattie.. I didn't mean.." I stopped him. "It's fine Alfred.. I just can't do it.." I watched as he gulped and seemed to pause. "Okay.. let's wait outside the exit.. together.." He smiled. We eventually made our way to the exit and waited. Then a thought came to me. "Hey.. why didn't you ride eh?" I asked. His face flushed and he started to stutter. "O-oh well ya k-know.. you were s-scared..*Cough* So was I *Cough*" I smirked at him "Did I hear you right!? Oh my the mighty Alfred! Scared!? Oh, Oh-" Alfred covered my mouth whining as I laughed. "S-shut it bro! Pe-people will hear ya!" I smiled as he let go. "It's our little Secret.." I smiled hugging him. He just shrugged away blushing._

**[End of Flash Back]**

Whatever happened I guess I'll never know. "Ah alright ladies where do we go nex-!" Alfred stopped mid- sentence seeing someone he apparently knew and running off to said person. We chased after him to see he ran into his cousin Amelia and her girl friends Jona and Patricia. "Yo **sis **from a different **miss**!" Alfred smiled high-fiving his cousin. "Yo** bro **from another** ho- Oh **Hi Matthew..Feliciano.. ..Yon..Yo...Younge..."

"Yong-soo..?"

"Ah right..**Yong-sooy**"

"No..Yong-soo.."

"That's what I said **Yong-doo**!" I frowned at her pouting a little. Matthew froze staring at someone. "Maeti-hyung..?" I frowned shrugging it off and took pictures of some more scenery. Suddenly as the girls left I heard Alfred and Feliciano chant "**Jona! Jona! Matthew loves JONA!"** I turned around tilting my head. "Huh?" They kept laughing probably not hearing me. Soon after that little incident we made it to another...high...ride.. this time though I did see Matthew and Alfred get on it and Feliciano did to. I got stuck with Francis again which this time I felt better about. The ride had a quarter operated machine to spray people. Which I did! It was surprisingly fun. When Matthew, Alfred, and Feliciano came around I aimed it ready and pushed the button. Only to find out the slot I put the quarter in didn't work. "No, No, Noo!" I complained as they passed. Francis patted me on my back saying I would have another chance if they chose to ride again and I nodded in agreement. It seemed I was right but this time Alfred stayed with me and Francis chose to ride. I smiled having some time to chat with him and spend time with him was nice._ "Oh, Oh! Squirt them Yong-soo!" _He whispered in my ear excitedly as I pushed the button and soaked some poor people. "Alpeuledeu-hyung! I'm running out of money!" Alfred shrugged it off pouring a handful of money on to the side of the squirter **"That enough baby!?" **I frowned. "Only If you never call me that again..." He paused._ "I'll think about it"_

After that we rested and ate. _Well.. not really.. ate.. Alfred just ordered some fries using my money._ Matthew had Ice-cream and so did Feliciano. I had one fry from Alfred and stopped. I didn't feel like eating. I frowned for a moment looking at Canada's ice-cream. "May I have a lick Maeti-hyung?" Alfred snickered. "Let the Korean lick_ it_~" Matthew slapped him and sighed looking at me. "Nooo.." He whined. I frowned, a little disappointed. "Aww..come on.. you can hit Alfred for talking but I can't lick it?" Matthew raised an eyebrow "You.. didn't get what he said..?" I tilted my head. "Was I supposed too?" Alfred chuckled and Matthew shot him a deathly glare. "Hah.. of course not.. you're to.. _cute_ to know.. anyways Yong-soo.. no.. you would get my germs!"

"You let me share your drink Matei-hyung.."

"I..I know.. eh.."

"Pfffft You let him **suck** your **straw**!" This time Feliciano slapped Alfred. I winced, poor Alfred was he saying something wrong? If so I still didn't get it. "Oh fine.." I pouted. After we rested..and I never got my Ice-cream, we headed to Alfred's favourite. "_**Duuuude**_ I can't wait to ride the carousel!" He cheered. I followed him wondering why he was so happy. It was just a ride. Matthew rolled his eyes "It's the only ride that has his favourite songs..by the hit group.. **BARNEY**.. and lets not forget** DORA THE EXPLORA **eh" I chuckled a little knowing he was teasing him. Alfred pouted "Sh-shut up.." He whined. I patted Alfred on the back and smiled a little. "It is okay Alfred, I will ride with you!" He smiled and stuck his tong out at Matthew "See! He should have been my brother! He's _**NICE, KIND,INNOCENT , AND FUCKIN LOVEABLE**_!" Alfred shouted in Matthews ear. Matthew rolled his eyes "Then why can't he be _my_ brother?" Alfred shrugged "You don't deserve such an_ INNOCENT _brother, You'd probably make him into a French perv- **NO OFFENSE !" **Francis just sighed in response holding his head. I crept away while they continued. "Pelli..how do you stand them?" I asked as if he held the secrets to the world. "Huh? Did you say something Yong-soo!? I have my ear buds in Vé!" I blinked. _**He was a genius.**_

**Poor S.k..I believe he and Italy would make great Bros. Anyways pfffft..it's a joke in my group that Canada is a pervert just like France.. he's just quiet about it That's why America says what he's thinking for him! :D...S.K is innocent.. because..I am...I had to study up on my perverted-ness just for this and yet..I still failed...I will never match up to my friends pervertedness!...I never thought I'd want to..**

**Reviews would be appreciated...Please be kind if you do review..no flames.. please?...maybe? With..Kimchi..and Bul-go-gi on top?**


	4. Sea World part 2

**Woot..so another chapter..this is from Matthews point of view..and contains slight Canada x Jona/Toronto ,America x Patricia/Wisconsin, and S. Korea...x...N. Korea? Maybe? Slightly in this...I don't like this couple though. Oh and it is Canada's P.O.V.**

When we got to the carousel Alfred and Feliciano ran through the non-existent line and got one quickly choosing their rides. I rolled my eyes at how childish they were, but got on also since I had nothing better to do. Yong-soo sat beside me on the bench on the carousel. "Ah..Is this what Alpeuledeu-hyung was so excited about?..." He asked looking around at the many colourful shapes and animals to ride on. I nodded. "Sadly, he's not the maturest brother in the world ya know.. eh" Yong-soo seemed saddened by this. "W-well..be nice to him.. you only get one twin." He looked down for a minute and we sat in silence for the rest of the ride. When we got up I felt terrible. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut like when we were at school, I'm so invisible there. Alfred hoped off his ride and smiled hug/tackling us. "WOOOT! Let's ride that one next!" My brother smiled pointing to the kiddy train ride. "Oh no-" He quickly took hold of my hand and pulled me along. "Alfred.. you suck." I growled sitting close to him non the train made for 2 year-olds. Feliciano decided to ride it with us and most of the little kids got scared off when three 15year olds sat on it. "Hahha! Come on bro! This is great! and look! Young-soo's gettin us on video!" He smiled sticking his tong out at me. I sighed as Feliciano sang along lightly to the cheesy kid song that played. I looked up some time during the ride to see Young-soo was gone. I looked around a little bit worried. When the train stopped I ran to the spot I last saw him, but I found nothing but his camera. "A-alfred..did you happen to see Yong-soo leave eh?" Alfred shrugged going back to his conversation with Feliciano about a pasta-burger. I waited for 3 seconds. "I..2...eh"

"**OH MY HOLY CHEESEBURGER**!"

My dad and me split the group to see if Yong-soo had wandered off. I went with him and checked everywhere. "Uhg! where could he be!" I huffed, how dare he go and leave! I stopped for a moment. "Papa.. did you.. happen to see anyone around Yong-soo..?" Francis blinked. "Well.. I did see Amelia and ze ozer boys talk to him.." I blinked. "Other boys?" He nodded. "Yes I saw your little friend's frère.. but zat is all.."

I paled. "Oh merde"

_I watched as my friends rode in the little kid train. It was quite amusing! I was having fun until Young showed up and stood beside me. "Yong-soo.." He whispered. I ignored the urge to answer him. "You are my dongsaeng.. listen to your me." He said this time more strict. I gulped and turned away from him. "No." I pouted. He frowned and grabbed my arm tearing me away from my spot. "H-hey! let go!" I hissed under my breath not wanting to cause a scene. "No." He mocked me. After a few minutes we had managed to cover a good distance away from my friends. "__Let go of me.." I mumbled. He huffed and let go off my arm roughly. "You are so different.." Young pouted. I blinked "I am?" He sneered at me "You don't notice!? You hang out with those.. those people! You've forgotten about me and Iban!" _

_I winced "I'm sorry hyung.. but you have changed to.. because of Iban." I sighed turning around to leave him. He growled and grabbed me pushing me up against a wall. "Ibwa! Geuman!" I shouted out in surprise struggling to push him back. He growled bringing me closer to look him in the eye. "Y-you.."_

I finally found Yong-soo..with Young. I gasped as I saw that Young had Yong-soo pressed up against a wall. "HEY THE HERO SAYS STOOOOP!" all of a sudden Alfred ran past me tearing Young from his brother and throwing him on the ground and finishing him off by sitting on him. I blinked a little puzzled on how Alfred managed to come our way if he went in the other direction but shrugged it off. "Yong-soo! are you okay!?" I asked frustrated that Young would try to harass him. Yong-soo nodded his face flushed and tired. "I..I fine.." He mumbled. I looked back at Alfred who now had a poor Young in a head-lock. "A-ack! let go of me you big stupid lug!" Young growled. Alfred pouted tightening his grip. "No way dude you hurt my yong-sooy!" Feliciano showed up and started lightly hitting Young's forehead. "Bad boy" He repeated over and over. Yong-soo looked a little embarrassed and I asked him what was wrong. "J-just tell Alpeuledeu-hyung to stop.. Young didn't..er hurt me.."

I blinked confused. "What else could he have been doing!?" Yong-soo fidgeted for a moment. "Young expresses his love in weird ways.. for Alfred it's hugging you mearsicly_..his _way is to tackle you.. put his grumpy face on.. and get all emotional" I blinked. "Well.. I guess that explains...a little bit.." Yong-soo nodded smiling wearily. Alfred finally let go of him and Young so panted heavily growling standing up. "Uhg..Yong-soo! Tell your stupid lug to not touch me again!" He snapped. "Hey stupid lug standin right here!" Alfred pouted. Yong-soo sighed a little "It is fine Young.. here I-I'll make it up to you?..Th-there is the show.. here.. we could.. see.." He mumbled. I nodded there was indeed a show, The Shamu show to be precise with the giant killer tamed whales. "A-ah.. if you want me to." Young mumbled. "We don't!" Alfred pouted. Yong-soo patted Alfred's shoulder. "Please ..Alpi-hyung..he's MY brother.." Yong-soo whimpered. _Man I wish I could do that!_ Alfred grumbled and nodded as Yong-soo cheered a little and held Young's hand "The show might start soon!.. we should head there now..?" He looked at over at us. Feliciano nodded "Ve~! He is right! It is...oh my.. muoviamoci!" Feliciano shouted running off. I shrugged and followed along with Alfred.

When we got to the show's stadium we got front row seats in the splash section. Yong-soo sat by Young and Me and Alfred met up with the girls._ Jona.. this girl I've liked for a couple of years now_ sat beside me and I smiled at her. "H-hello.." I whispered. Jona blinked for a second. "Did you say something Matthew?" She asked. I gulped and looked away "N-no it's nothing.." She tilted her head a little but I guess she shrugged it off as she looked around at everything. I sighed and turned around to see Alfred sitting by Patricia. "Hey bro.." I mumbled. He tore away from his conversation for a minute to look at me then went right back to talking to the girl. _That's right. He had a crush too_. I sighed and looked at Yong-soo this time. He and his brother seemed okay right now. I watched amusedly as yong-soo explained all that happened when he wasn't here. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Young giving me the _'I'll kill you if you interrupt our conversation look'._ I gulped and looked back at Jona. _Ah! she was perfect. Cute black hair, light brown eyes, so nice and amusing_._ I swear I almost started to drool._ "H-hey Jona how big do you think the whale is eh?" I asked. "As big as Alfred!" She giggled jokingly. "I'm kidding!.. Um.. whale is as tall as Ivan..as wide as Alfred hehe..and as cute as yo-" My heart stopped for a minute. "-Ng-soo!" She finished. _I almost died right there and then._ "Oh but of course he's not as cute as you! Haha!" _Alright I came back to life._ "Yeah well.. it's hard to pull off all this~" I joked slicking my blond curls back. Jona laughed and the show suddenly started. It had a beautiful fun opening with the whales. There really wasn't much more than that. Until the water started spraying on us. "EEEhh!" I gasped as we got soaked instantly. Joan griped on to my arm getting soaked herself "Hahah! this is terrible!" She joked. I smiled "I know right!?" I laughed as I turned to see Yong-soo hold on to Young for dear life. "A-ah! S-so wet! C-cold!" Yong-soo stuttered shivering. Young just sighed ignoring the wetness and patting his brother's head. Alfred and Patricia behind us laughed and screamed the loudest since the water jets did not stop. Feliciano had met up with his brother and he was currently trying to stick his hand in the jet as his brother drug him away from it.

_I held tight to Young as the whale passed soaking us with more water. I couldn't help but squeak at how cold it was. How was he not shivering!? Big brother was like a rock. "W-wah..Y-young h-how can you s-stand th-thiiis!?" I stammered. He shrugged "You make me warm.."_

_I blinked thinking about it for a moment then scooting closer to him. "You're not very warm." I huffed. He rolled his eyes "Hush.. enjoy the moment.. we may not have it again." _

After the show me and Joan shook ourselves out. We brought no towels. weren't we smart? I watched as Alfred seemed to not impress his crush as much as I had been. "You okay bro..?" Alfred frowned his shoulders drooping. "Nah.. I don't think she likes me very much.." I rolled my eyes "How could she not? You are.. a hero ya know eh!" I smiled trying to cheer him up. "H-heh.. you're right.. I did save Yong-soo today-" _Which he did not need_. "-and I was a big help-" _No he wasn't_ "-You're right I am.. a.. HERO!" He smiled brightly running after her. I chuckled as Jona looked at him with a_ 'What the..?' face._ "He's my brother.. we may never know.."

**Hahhaha..oh fluff... the **_**italics**_** are when someone's having a fluffy moment but someone else is the point of view.**

**I don't own Hetalia..though that'****s obvious..**

**((Translation:**

**Korean: Dongsaeng= Little brother, used for describing, you really wouldn't use it like a name. Hyung= Means older brother but is used to for younger males to call an older that they are close friends with. Ibwa Geuman= Help me. Iban= Ivan.**

**Italian: muoviamoci= Let's move.**

**French: Merde= *cough*shit*cough* frère= brother.))**


	5. Busch Gardens part1

**I edited my other chapters so co I think I got most everything I messed up. :'D Oh and I've noticed South Korea might act a little OCC to some...Well... Oops I'm Korean and I based him off my younger cousin. And sometimes my 할머니 김... ((Plus before I heard of Hetalia I already had some human countrys and I can't really see South Korea as how Hetalia portrayed him originally.))**

When we got back on the bus to get home Young-soo had passed out in his seat. Ahaha! it was so cute seeing him cuddle the arm of the chair! "Matthew! Yongy's asleep.." I whispered. He turned and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this eh?" He mumbled. I bit my lip for a moment. "I don't know.." My brother sighed and turned around and I pouted. "Fiiine! Be that way then!" I pouted. My eyes drifted over at Young-soo as he twisted and turned in his sleep. "Hmm.." I mumbled reaching over to mess with him. Suddenly he turned and slapped me! "Hey!" I growled only to find he was still asleep. "What the.." I frowned as he was truly asleep. I smirked and tried again. The same thing happened. "Hahah! It's like he knows!" I chuckled. "Or that he can sense when a certain American is going to do something realllly stupid eh.." He heard Matthew snap. I rolled my eyes and tried again. This time he didn't move. I frowned a little and messed with his hair making it messy. Well more mess than it was. I noticed a little curl of hair on his head and pouted as I tried to smooth it down. It didn't work! It was like a SUPER CURL! "Urg.." I bit my lip trying to hold down the curl without waking the sleeping Korean. "M..m..Merica-hyun... stoppp itt.." Yong-soo moaned as he blinked open on eye. I froze. Maybe he was sleepy enough to not notice what I was doing. He blinked a little more before his eyes widened and quickly pulled away from me. "W-what the- What were you doing with my curl!?" He spat. I flinched. "Nothin.. I wanted to see if it did anything.." Yong-soo's eye twitched annoyed. "It is a curl. What could it possibly do!.. Great now I am seongnan! Thanks for waking me up!" He sighed pouting. I frowned a little "I'm sorry bro.. but.. Hey it seems it has changed your mood! huh-huh! it does do something!" I smiled. He frowned "Oh really pull it again I dare you" He mumbled. I frowned at how much he started to sound like his brother and went ahead and pulled it again. Why? Oh come on like you wouldn't! He blinked for a few minutes before blushing. "W-why'd you do that Alpi!? You are s-so mean!" He teared up. My jaw hung open for a few moments before I closed it. "Your curl is like magic..." I said in awe. Yong-soo just frowned. "I-I don't get what you mean.." He mumbled cutely. I smirked and pulled it again awaiting his next action. This time he cried and was all depressing. SO I pulled it again. And again. AND again. And finally I made it right back around to the original. "So ya believe me now~?" I smirked. He slapped me. "I believe that my head is now sore and hurts..deomi.."

The next day we woke up and went to Busch Gardens. It was so hot. I don't see how Alfred could stand it really. "Oi Alpi-hyung..it..it's to hot.." I panted using the map as a fan. "Oh come on you're just complaining!" Alfred smiled brightly. Matthew sighed and stood by me. "Can you fan me to eh.." He asked. I nodded and started fanning him too. Soon Matthew ditched him to ride a ride with Feliciano. Alfred waited as he sat next to Yong-soo. "Why didn't you ride?" Alfred asked. Yong-soo blushed a little embarrassed. "The ride..is to.. h-high.." He mumbled. "Oh come on you're not that short!" Alfred joked. Yong-soo rolled his eyes "That's not the kind of high I was talking about!.. I meant.. I'm afraid of heights.."

"So is Matthew, but he's riding."

"M-Mateyo-hyung is b-brave boy!.. I.. I'm not.." Yong-soo mumbled. Alfred frowned and wrapped an arm around him. "It's okay.. Hey! Next ride we go on. I'll ride with ya! Would ya like that!?" Yong-soo blinked and nodded smiling a little. "That.. would be nice.." He mumbled. When Matthew and Feliciano came back the told them about riding the sky-line right next to it to get to the other side of the park. Yong-soo gulped feeling queasy but Alfred squeezed his hand to reassure him he'd be fine. "Look if it makes you feel better.. We'll ride with Mr. Bonnefoy" Alfred smiled reassuringly. Yong-soo shook his head in agreement practically cutting off circulation in Alfred's hand. Soon they made it on to the little sky-line ride. Yong-soo sat alone on the other side of Alfred shaking in fear. "Hey.. I could sit by you if you'd-" Alfred froze as Yong-soo freaked out. "No! No! Don't get up! The cart will sh-shake again!" Yong-soo cried. Alfred nodded and sat down. SLOWLY. yong-soo looked like he had tears in his eyes and shivered. Alfred wanted to hug him so badly but if he were to move again..he'd be lucky if he didn't get thrown out of the cart. Half way through Yong-soo was brave enough to stop freaking out and talk a little with me which was great! Well..if you call having a conversation with someone while they are staring at the ground progress.. When they finally got off Yong-soo clinged to Alfred's arm. Alfred smirked at him "So? How was the ride?"

"I.. hate you.."

"Nah you don't."

"I mean it."

"Nah you don't"

"...Okay.. I don't"

"Nah you- Huh? YES!" Alfred smiled pumping his fist that Yong-soo wasn't on in victory. Yong-soo rolled his eyes and let go of his arm meeting up with Matthew and Feliciano. "H-hey! Wait up!" Alfred called chasing after him. The French man that had been strangely quiet just shook his head smiling following them slowly. "Eh guys, there is a water ride somewhere around here.." Matthew murmured hopefully. Feliciano smiled happily "Oh? A water ride! How fun!" Yong-soo nodded in agreement this time thinking it might be good. Also. Florida was too hot for him. He had to get cooled down soon or he felt like he would over heat. They looked around for a while before heading to the ride and Yong-soo took many pictures of any animals or pretty flowers he could see. He also took pictures of his friends of course!.. But they weren't as pretty as the flowers.. well at least not all of them. When they got there the American quickly grabbed Matthew. Matthew then grabbed Feliciano. Feliciano then took hold of Yong-soo. And to top it off Yong-soo clutched hand, so in all they all were dragged by Alfred to their uncertain deaths. No. Not really.

They rode the ride and partnered up. Matthew sat next to Feliciano. Alfred sat next to Yong-soo. And some random people sat around poor mister Bonnefoy. Though he seemed to like the company of the women that sat near him. "WOOT! let's do this! Ahahaha!" Alfred laughed holding Yong-soo's hand tightly. Yong-soo frowned at getting mixed signals from Alfred but he didn't care after that since the water around them in the float started to move them. Alfred and the rest screamed their heads off the entire ride , leaving a rather quiet Yong-soo to get a semi headache in the process.

**I'll just end this here. SEMI-NON-SUSPENSE-BUILDING-CLIFF-HANGER.**

**Anyways..I never scream on rides..so Yong-soo has quiet..since in our little team.. I am actually half korean..and half Native American. Our America...gosh can that person scream. Our Canada has such high screams. And out Italy..is both...And I can't scream. Nope. I don't know why.. I guess**_**..*WARNING lame reference* **_**Not screaming my head off originated in Korea da~ze! ***Cough*"Da~ze" is just how you say "Desu" In Korean. In korean "Desu" Sounds like "Day-soo" hence "Da~ze". ((It's just my guess))

I don't own Hetalia.

**((Translation:**

**Korean: Seongnam= Angry. Alpi= Alfie. Deomi= Dummy. Mateyo= Matthew. Hyung= Means older brother, and blah blah I've explained this already.))**


End file.
